Greeed, OOO's, War
by HoboLover
Summary: Kippei was just a normal college student. That was, until he got caught in the middle of the OOO's and Greeed fight. Causing him to become the new OOO's.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO. But I do own Kippei. Alteris owns Shun.

A/n: Konichiwa. Thank you for tuning into my new story. I am going to be doing my best with this story and keeping you entertained and stuff. Well, I hope you like it. P.s. Credit as editor goes to Sakura 23.

* * *

><p>"Poor Ankh. Your rider just gave his right as OOO to this new one. Too bad your new rider won't live to see tomorrow." Kazari stated with a chuckle, as he made his way to the new rider.<p>

"Hurry you fool. Insert those three core medals you have and henshin already!" Ankh yelled at him. He would have, because Eiji would have wanted him to, flew or walked over to help the stranger who had suddenly found himself caught in this battle between his fellow Greeed and the current Kamen Rider OOO, but Uva was at the moment standing on his arm and preventing him from detaching himself from his human host. In addition, his host's body was already suffering from multiple injuries from having participated in a scuffle with said Greeed, and he was currently trying to heal himself - albeit slowly- so that he could hold on to this useful vessel, which would die in minutes if separated from him.

Sadly, neither could Eiji, who was badly hurt from losing against the two Greeeds along with Uva's worm yummy. His ankle had taken enough abuse up to the point where if Eiji even tried to stand, he would surely be back on the ground. Along with the face that he couldn't even crawl towards the boy or Ankh without the worm yummy stomping either on his back or his bad ankle.

"Quit wasting time Kazari. Finish him off already!" The green insect Greeed known as Uva declared, getting impatient with his fellow Greeed's game.

Once Kazari got close to the boy, he knelt down to the youth's eye level and stretched his right arm out until the extended silver claws on the leather gauntlet covering his hands touched the boys cheek so he could proceed to stroke it gently. A light chuckle then escaped him. "Poor child. I could have used you. I bet with whatever desire you have, a powerful yummy could have been made." Finally, Kazari leaned in closer until his head was hovering inches from the boy's right ear. "I could have used you to get rid of my fellow Greeed and getting their core medals for me." Kazari whispered into his ear. Moving back to create a gap between them again, he raised his hand. "Goodbye." With that, Kazari thrust his arm down at the boy, ignoring Eiji's pitiful - at least in his mind - pleas to leave the innocent youth alone. Stunned by this strange turn of events, the boy did nothing as the Greeed's claws came down toward him. All he knew was that a moment later, it was dark, and he was sitting up in bed, gasping in fear and shaking uncontrollably. It ha been a dream, but it had felt so real, he was not sure what to make of it.

Glancing at the alarm clock next to his bed, which at that moment turned to 2 a.m., a sigh escaped him. "Not again. When is it going to end." the boy questioned himself, moving his hand through his hair. Laying back down and throwing the sheets over his head, the boy started to fall back to sleep. Praying that he wouldn't have the same nightmare again.

A few hours later, a hand emerged from the small cave made up by the blankets. After a few seconds of searching for it's target, the hang finally came upon it. The target was the alarm clock as the hand slapped the snooze button, silencing it. Moments later a mop of blond hair emerged from the blankets, followed by the boys head. Slowing rubbing his eyes, the youth proceeded to sit up, which startled the sleeping kitten that had proceeded to take resident on the boys lap during the night. "Sorry Ichi. I didn't mean to startle you." the youth stated, patting his white with black spots cat.

Removing the covers from him, the youth stood up to reveal a gray t-shirt with gray sweatpants. A yawn escaped the boy followed by a stretch. A knock at the door caught his attention, which made him walk out of his bedroom, and into the living room. The room consisted of three couches, a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, an xbox game system with the games stacked next to it by the wall and a coffee table between the couched. He soon past his kitchen and arrived at the door, when there came another knock.

"Hold on a moment." The boy stated, taking the chain off the lock and opened it.

"Dude, what took you so long?" the person who had been knocking stated. The guy was wearing a black shirt with the words "Best inventor" in white along with camouflage pants that covered a little bit of his black converse shoes. He had violet hair that was spiked, but yet somehow seemed to be swept back as though it was being hit from a high wind. He was currently holding a small envelope in his hands that seemed to make noise when shaken. "Here, it's for you. From your parents." the boy added, handing the envelope over.

"Shun. I wish you wouldn't go through my mail." The youth stated, taking the item in front of him and walked back into the apartment with Shun following behind.

"Hey, I didn't go through your mail this time. That was just sitting on the ground by the door. I picked it up before you opened the door Kippei. But I did notice that it's from your parents." Shun proclaimed, throwing his bag on the back of the kitchen chair he was now occupying.

"Really? This one's a week early. Usually it's every other week I get something from them." Kippei responded, sitting down at the table. His hands already in the process of opening the envelope. As soon as it was opened, Kippei tipped it upside down, which caused two purple medal coins and a letter to fall out of their containment.

"What weird looking coins. I've never seen any of these before." Shun said, taking one of the coins in hand and observed it.

Kippei just stared at the coins, even though Shun hasn't sen them before, he, himself has. 'Those coins... they're like the ones in my dream but a different color... Plus there were three coins in my dream... this is too weird.' Kippei thought to himself before realizing that he hasn't even read the letter his parents have sent him, along with the coins. Picking the letter up off the table and opening it, Kippei then proceeded to read it's contents.

Dear Kippei,

You may be wondering why this mail from us came a week early, but your father just couldn't wait to send what he found to you. Your father dug those two coins only after a couple of days when we last sent you a letter. Apparently, they are in a set of three, from what we could find out. You are currently in possession of the Ptera and Tyranno coins. The only coin missing out of the set is the Tricera, which I believe your father will try and find for you. A long with any information we can find out about the history of the coins.

With love,  
>Your parents.<p>

p.s. A new microwave is on its way to you. Please don't let Shun touch it. I don't want another incident like last time to happen again. Plus, please don't let the coins out of your sight if Shun is near them. I don't wanna know what invention he'll think of to use those coins in.

Kippei couldn't help but laugh at the last part in the note. It was very true. His parents did trust Shun, but to an extent. He could still remember Shun's previous inventions when they were still in their testing phase. How much damage they had caused, which was always between time and huge. Looking up from the letter to Shun, noticing that he was making the coin spin in a circle until it stopped and fell down.

"What's so funny?" Shun inquired, curiosity getting the best of him, after hearing his friend laugh at whatever was written on the letter.

"It's nothing. Just something my mom wrote. That's all." Kippei replied with a grin. His eyes stole a glance at the clock on the stove and realized that they were going to be late. Getting up from the seat and proceeded to go to his room, but not before snatching the medals from Shun. Which caused Shun to whine a little bit. Walking into his room, Kippei went straight into his closet. Upon entering the space, he went onto his tippy-toes to pull down a small black box that was on the top shelve. Opening the box, Kippei placed the two coins in it and closed it. He then placed the box back into it's hiding spot. With that small task complete, Kippei grabbed his outfit, which consisted of black skinny jeans and a large red t-shirt, which ended at his pants pockets, and proceeded to put it on.

"Come on Kippei. We're gonna be late." Shun yelled from the other room. Still a little disappointed that Kippei sopped his fun with the coins.

"I'll be right there." Kippei responded, getting his other shoe on and tied. Getting up from his bed, he walked back into the kitchen to see Shun, kneeling on the floor, teasing Ichi with string.

"All set?" Shun asked, patting Ichi and placing the string on the counter, while standing up.

"Yup. Just let me grab my umbrella, in case it rains." Kippei proclaimed, looking out at the now dark clouds from the living room windows.

"Don't bother. We'll make it to the campus before it rains." Shun stated with a grin. He grabbed his bag from the chair and left Kippei's apartment and waited in the hallway.

"You better be right about that Shun." Kippei replied, picking his bag up off the floor and grabbed his keys on the table. As Kippei left his apartment and locked it behind them, a small hint of doubt settled in the back of his mind. Hoping that Shun was right about not needing his umbrella. With that done, both boys left the apartment complex and headed towards campus.

Ten minutes later and the duo were seen running into the main building of campus. Both were slightly drenched, seeing as how it was down pouring outside. Both boys were out of breath from running through the rain. Trying to avoid getting completely drenched. Kippei leaned his back against the wall next to the door, his hands were wrapped around his bag that was being held against his chest. While Shun, who had put his bag against the wall near Kippei, placed his hand on his thighs and tried to get his breathing under control.

"I'm gonna... kill you... Shun." Kippei managed to say, staring daggers at Shun.

"Sorry dude... I thought... we would... make it...before the rain." Shun responded, throwing an apologetic look at this friend.

"Wow. Don't you two look lovely." A female voice stated walking towards the two boys. The girl was wearing a red tang top shirt with a black sweater that was zipped up a little bit pasted her belly button. She had on faded blue jeans, that had tiny rips past her knees. Her hair was black but showed some red highlights in the front. Her choice of shoes were black converses with waves of red on them. At the toes held a small design of a red phoenix. Currently in her hands were two cups of coffee, which she handed one of them to Kippei. "Here. Thought you would be in need of one." She added with a grin.

"Aww. You know me all too well Kokoro." Kippei commented with a wide smile, taking hold of the coffee. Once it was being held in both hands, he started to take little sips.

"What about me Kokoro. Don't I get one?" Shun questioned.

"Nope." Kokoro stated, sticking her tongue out at Shun.

"You're mean." Shun whined, playing the "hurt puppy" card.

"Oh well." Kokoro shrugged in response.

Amusement was slightly written all over Kippei's face as he sipped the coffee that Kokoro had gotten for him. While watching his two friends have a small argument. "Watching you two fight reminds me of a married couple." Kippei stated, watching their expressions change.

"Like I would marry him? He's really not even anywhere close to my type." Kokoro commented, pointing at Shun.

"I agree with you on this. You're not really my type either." Shun proclaimed.

"Alright then. I think I'm gonna go to class now." Stated Kippei as he was slowly walking away from his two friends.

"See you later then." Shun stated, waving towards Kippei.

"I'm gonna go to class as well." Kokoro stated, leaving Shun by himself.

"Guess I should go to..." Shun stated to himself, walking in the direction of his class.

A few hours have passed as an exhausted Kippei had finally walked out of the main building. He was glad that the rain had finally stopped, which meant he wouldn't walk into his house completely soaked. Looking around, hoping to see if Shun had waited up for him. But there was no one. Which caused a disappointed sigh to leave Kippei's lips. "Looks like I'll be walking alone today. I just wished Shun would have told me earlier if he was going to wait for me later or not." He said to himself, leaving the campus and started to walk towards his apartment.

Kippei had been walking through the park, a shortcut he had found that came in handy for getting to college and back home, when he heard someone screaming. This caused him to run towards the scream. When he got there, the sight shocked him. What stood in his sight was this person wearing a suit that had three different colors on him, who was in the midst of fighting two other people. One looked like a big yellow oversize cat, while the other one looked like a worm.

Another set of sounds caught Kippei's attention, as he turned his head into the direction. This time, he saw this big green oversize insect trying to attack someone that looked normal to Kippei. That was, until his right arm turned red and deformed, which freaked and shocked Kippei out even more.

"Ankh, I could really use a combo right about now." The multi-colored guy yelled out before getting slashed on his chest by the cat.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment Eiji!" Ankh yelled back, managing to dodge a fist to the face.

"Ankh. Now!" Eiji yelled, getting tired of being struck.

"Fine. Use this to help." Ankh stated, making a coin come out of his red hand and threw it in Eiji's direction. "Don't you dare lose any medals!" He aded before getting a punch to the chest and then to the face.

"You should really pay more attention to what's going on around you, Ankh. You might get hurt if you don't." The green bug monster snickered to his fellow Greeed that now laid on the ground with a foot on his arm.

Eiji caught the new medal, while taking the medal that was currently in the middle slot of his belt out. He went to insert the medal into the now empty slot, almost succeeded, if it wasn't for Kazari who had just delivered a fast and brutal slash against Eiji's chest, cancelling his transformation. This action sent the Core Medals in Eiji's possession and the OOO belt to go flying in Kippei's direction, only to land a few steps away from him. It was then, in that moment, Kippei's presense was noted. A wicked chuckle escaped Kazari who then started his slow approach towards him. Eiji went to get up off the ground and to try stopping the Greeed's advances towards the boy, only for the worm yummy to deliver a devastating blow to his right ankle. The sound of cracking was the only thing Eiji could hear at the moment, as he fell back down to the ground and held his ankle in pain.

Seeing the yellow cat monster walking towards him, Kippei knelt down to pick up the four different colored medals. Once they were in his hand, he then picked up the belt and was shocked to see the once colorful belt turn to gray in his hands. _Why did the color go away?_ Kippei thought to himself as a shadow now casted over him. Lifting his head up to now stare at the monster, causing him to fall backwards onto his butt. Fear and shock were now running through Kippei, wondering why was this happening to him.

Kneeling down to eye level at the boy while sticking a hand out in front of him, "Now be a good little boy and hand those over to me and I won't hurt you." The cat stated to Kippei, tilting his head a little bit to the side.

"Hey kid, don't you dare hand those over to that lying bastard!" Ankh yelled at the kid, which earned him a kick to the face from the insect monster that was keeping him on the ground.

The only response Kippei gave was a nod, which was followed by throwing his foot at the monster. Managing to connect with it's face and threw it slightly off, Kippei took this chance by getting off the ground and made a run for it. Unfortunately, he didn't make it far as he was struck down by a mini cyclone that had came out of the cat monsters gauntlet.

"You little brat. You're going to pay for that." The car monster declared, standing up while wiping it's cheek that the kid kicked.

_I need to do something. I can't let Kazari hurt the kid or get those core medals. Ankh will flip if we lose anymore. If only my leg wasn't badly hurt, then I would henshin into OOO... This isn't good._ Eiji thought to himself, feeling powerless again to stop this. _Why was I chosen to be O's? If only there was a way to change that._ He thought to himself again, trying to come up with some type of solution to this problem before it hit him. "Ankh. I relinquish my right to be OOO's!" Eiji bluntly yelled out which shocked Ankh and the other Greeed's.

"Nani! I forbid you from doing that. Now get up, get what you dropped and fight!" Ankh protested loudly, wondering why Eiji would think of something that stupid and be okay with it.

"No Ankh. I am relinquishing my power over OOO so that you will allow that boy over there to take my place for the time being." Eiji declared, giving Ankh a glare to let him know that was was said wasn't a joke.

"Poor Ankh. You're rider just gave his right as OOO to this boy. Too bad your new rider won't live to see tomorrow." Kazari stated with a chucklr, as he made his way to the new rider.

"Hurry you fool. Put that belt on and then insert three of the four core medals you have and henshin already!" Ankh yelled at the boy, slightly ticked at Eiji's actions. He would have, because Eiji would have wanted him to, flew or walked over to help the stranger wo had suddenly found himself caught in this battle between his fellow Greeed and current Kamen Rider OOO, but Uva was currently standing on his arm and preventing him from detaching himself from his human host. In addition, his host's body was already suffering from multiple injuries from having participated in a scuffle with said Greeed, and he was currently trying to heal himself - albeit slowly - so that he could hold onto this useful vessal, which would die in minutes if separated from him.

Sadly, neither could Eiji, who was badly hurt from losing against the two Greeed's along with Uva's worm yummy. His ankle had taken enough abuse where if Eiji even tried to stand, he would surely be back on the ground. Along with the fact that he couldn't even crawl towards the boy or Ankh without the worm yummy stomping either on his back or his bad ankle.

"Quit wasting time Kazari. Finish him off already!" The green insect Greeed monster known as Uva declared, getting impatient with his fellow Greeed's game.

Once Kazari got close to the boy, he knelt down to the youth's eye level again and stretched his right arm out until the extended silver claws on the leather gauntlet covering his hands touched the boys cheek so he could proceed to stroke it gently. A light chuckle then escaped him. "Poor child. I could have used you. I bet with whatever desire you have, a powerful yummy could have been made." Finally, Kazari leaned in closer until his head was hovering inches from the boy's right ear. "I could have used you to get rid of my fellow Greeed and getting their core medals for me." Kazari whispered into his ear. Moving back to create a gap between them again, he raised his hand. "Good bye." With that, Kazari thrust his arm down at the boy, ignoring Eiji's pitiful - at least in his mind - pleas to leave the innocent youth alone.

Stunned by this strange turn of events, Kippei did nothing as the Greeed's claws came down toward him. _This is the end for me, I guess. If only I could change the outcome of this._ Kippei thought to himself, closing his eyes, waiting for it to end.

"Leave him alone you freak of nature!" A voice yelled out as Kippei threw his eyes open in time to see a soccer ball come flying between him and the Greeed's claws, noticing how close they now were to his face, hitting it with enough force to whip it back. This caused some cell medals to fly out of the gauntlet.

Turning his head in the direction the voice came from, a smile formed on Kippei's lips at who it was, "Shun! Thanks!" He stated.

"You're welcome." Shun replied, giving Kippei a thumbs up. "Besides, I'm the only one who can pick on you." He added with a grin.

"You're going to pay for that you punk." Kazari declared, holding his injured hand. Snapping his fingers as the worm yummy moved away from Eiji and was now heading towards Shun.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!" Kippei proclaimed, placing the OOO Driver on his waist as the color came back on it. A belt came out on one side of the device, going around his waist and connected to the other end. Surprised at knowing what to do, Kippei inserted one red, blue and yellow medal into the three slots. Tilting the device up, he grabbed the circular device on his hip; "Henshin" he declared, sliding the device over the medals as it sounded or rapped out 'Taka, Unagi, Cheetah'. While this was going on, three rings started to spin around Kippei's head, chest and legs before correctly choosing the same design of the medals that were inserted in the belt. A light flashed over Kippei as he was now encased in armor. Once the henshin was completed, Kippei ran towards the yummy at a blurring speed, knocking it to the ground.

"Dude... How awesome was that! You went from over there to where you are now in a blink of an eye... How did that happen?" Shun stated in amazement.

"Truth be told... I don't know." Kippei responded, keeping an eye on the yummy as it got back up and headed for him with a punch. He easily dodged the punch and went to deliver one back, only to be struck in the back by Kazari.

"Don't forget about me." Kazari said, delivering two more punches and then a jump kick to Kippei's chest, causing him to stumble back.

"That hurt... Isn't there anything useful for me to use?" Kippei asked out loud, holding his now smoking chest in pain.

"Use the whips that are located on your shoulders." Eiji yelled to the boy, answering his question.

"Got it." Kippei proclaimed, grabbing hold of the two handels on his shoulders. Pulling them out as they turned into whips. Lashing them to the ground as sparks flew around them and off the cement, a smirk formed on Kippei's covered lips. "Electricity... I'm so going to love this." With that, Kippei ran at the Greeed and yummy in a blurring speed, whiping them both over and over again. The only time he stopped was to check out the damage he inflicted on them. Kippei saw sparks and cell medals fall out of them both, but then a yellow medal flew out of Kazari and landed by Shun.

Shun picked up the yellow medal and one cell medal, checking them both out. "Hey, they're both different!" He yelled out, holding them both up.

"You baka. That's because it's a Core Medal belonging to Kazari. Don't let him get it back. Now boy, finish them off!" Ankh declared, now leaning against a railing seeing as how Uva escaped a few minutes ago.

"Until next time OOO's." Kazari proclaimed as he retreated, not wanting to lose anymore of his medals.

"Whatever." Kippei said, now stuck with the worm yummy who was now advancing towards him. Taking a step back to formulate a plan, he landed in a puddle and looked around. _Perfect._ He thought to himself spotting more puddles around them. Especially one that the yummy was near. Throwing both whips into the direction of the yummy as they 'missed' and landed into the water. Only to wait a short moment until the yummy stepped into his trap. "Bye-bye" Kippei commented, sending a surge of electricity through the whips and into the puddle. A big explosion soon occured, as the yummy exploded. Which was soon followed by a small rain of cell medals that showered on Kippei, Shun and Eiji.

Placing the belt back into the right position, his transformation cancelled as the core medals ejected out of the device and landed in his hand. That's when he heard Ankh yell to get out of his way. Kippei expected to see him walk past him, but no. Instead a red arm flew past him and right into the pile of medals on the floor. _It's gonna take me a while to get use to that..._ Thinking to himself while walking towards Eiji to help him up off the ground.

**Meanwhile**

"Mr. Kougami sir. It looks like the new rider that Eiji gave his powers to has just won his first fight." A male voice stated, standing infront of his bosses desk.

"SUBARASHII! A new celebration to have in honor of this new development. Don't you think so, Goto?" Kougami declared with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Now, what Medals does Kippei Own!<br>Ptera

Tyranno

Taka

Denki Unagi

Cheetah

* * *

><p>I've decided to end right there. Don't want to over pack the first chapter or my mind. I'm looking for any suggestions on yummies if anyone wants to help and have a part in my story. Here's what you need to do if you wanna help.<p>

Host:  
>Desire:<br>Greeed that it corresponds to:  
>Yummy:<br>Power:

Thanks!


End file.
